


i could be your private island

by candycolamorgan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: Caroline contemplated the choice before her. Klaus’ offer seemed too good to be true, the level of his interest surprising in the lengths he had gone to in order to secure her favor.And it was that thought, that instinctive wariness towards something potentially great in favor of something almost certainly safe that made up her mind for her.“Alright,” she finally decided. “My answer’s yes.”





	

It wasn’t unusual in Caroline’s line of work that clients wanted to meet in restaurants. Letting them choose the place made them feel more in control, the public setting and familiarity of sharing a meal or a few drinks beforehand a more natural segue to the real reason they were there. 

Nor was it the least bit odd that they’d scheduled their time for the middle of the day. Whoever said that sin lived in the dark had clearly never had to work around a wealthy man’s appointment book.

The one thing that  _was_  strange however, was the complete and utter silence when she walked into what was arguably one of London’s most popular restaurants during lunch hour. She didn’t recall seeing a closed sign on the door, but glanced back to double check anyway. Confirming there wasn’t, she then scrolled through her texts to see if she was in the right place, already turning to leave.  _God_ , London directions were so fucking screwy she wouldn’t be surprised if the correct address was across the street or three doors down or even—

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

All thoughts of being in the wrong place instantly evaporated as Caroline’s back stiffened at that familiar drawl. Slipping her phone back into her coat pocket, she turned slowly to face the one person she’d hoped to never lay eyes on again.

The angelic dimples and short blonde curls did nothing to make him look harmless when his eyes were full of pure heat as he gave her a slow once over.

“You’re looking particularly ravishing today, love.”

“ _Go fuck yourself_ ,” she spat out with as much venom she could muster before turning towards the entrance to leave.

“Ah, but that’s not what I paid for,” he called out to her retreating back, and no matter how much it grated her, his words hit their intended mark. She’d known going in that this meeting had been paid for upfront, but that wasn’t necessarily a red flag. Definitely not her agency’s usual protocol, but deemed acceptable when the client was already vetted. A loophole Caroline was going to have serious words about when she next spoke with her boss. Because if she’d known it was him who was waiting for her, she wouldn’t have bothered to get out of bed. Regardless of the generous paycheck.

Giving him a cold look, she crossed her arms in a way that very clearly said she wasn’t going to put up with any of his bullshit.

“What do you want, Klaus?”

His smile was so infuriatingly smug she could’ve punched him. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” 

“Caroline, wait! I’m sorry, that was a poor joke. Just allow me to explain—“ She felt his hand on her arm to stop her and she whirled around, furious and incensed and to her horror: immediately awash with the memories of the last time he’d touched her. 

She felt her cheeks redden at how eager she’d been for it, then.

“Are you serious?  _Take a hint_.”

He let go of her immediately, looking apologetic, his tone lowering to a soft cajole. “Don’t be angry, love. We had a little spat. I’m over it already.” She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

“Aw, well I’m not.”

“How can I acquit myself?”

He looked so genuinely earnest and desperate that Caroline couldn’t help but enjoy the sight with a twisted sense of satisfaction. If she was being perfectly honest, the thrill of possibly bringing someone like him to heel was proving to be the most unholy temptation. The way they’d parted last time was still fresh in her mind, though, and she wasn’t feeling inclined to forgive so quickly.

“Stop going around me to arrange meetings,” she grit out. A nod of agreement. 

“Understood. Although, to be fair, I only did it because I knew you’d never agree to meet if you knew it was me.” 

She rolled her eyes. “ _Gee_ , I wonder why.” Obviously undeterred by her sarcasm, he flashed her a winning smile.

“Just have lunch with me, and hear me out. If you don’t like what I have to say, I promise you’ll never see me again.” 

She eyed him warily and was about to give a resounding no just to be petty, when he sent the full force of that provoking grin and seductive accent her way and said, “Come on, I dare you.”

Caroline’s head was immediately filled with curses to make her mother roll in her grave, damning him to hell for cutting straight to her infernal pride. Her one true achilles heel considering she’d been halfway out the door a second ago, and was now tossing her jacket right in his face to hang up.

“The food better be good,” she muttered, heading towards the only booth in the corner that had a table that was set.

As if absolutely  _nothing_  could go her way, the food turned out to be amazing beyond belief. Her salmon was seared to perfection, and whatever sort of chicken he’d ordered smelled so fantastic she was actually tempted to snag a taste. She wagered she could’ve distracted him long enough to manage it if she phrased her questions about how he’d emptied this place for their meeting just right. 

She had to admit, she was more than a little curious as to the answer, intrigued when he’d dismissed the lone waiter with a quick thank you and a promise to lock up.

That kind of behavior would only serve to foster a sense of friendly intimacy, though, and she had no intention of undoing all her efforts in maintaining a sense of cool indifference as he tried to explain the truth of what had happened that night, involving a mischievous (borderline psychotic, if you asked her) younger brother, and a genuine case of mistaken identity.

“I honestly had no idea who you were, love,” he apologized, eyes so genuinely imploring that she had to look away for fear of scooting closer and running her hand through those curls to soothe him. “When I found out afterwards, I was just shocked, and a little more than embarrassed.” He looked somewhat sheepish as he confessed the last part, and Caroline felt the first inklings of sympathy. But also of doubt.

“I saw the reservation myself, though,” she pointed out cautiously, watching his face closely for any tells. “It was signed and paid for by K. Mikaelson.” As if he couldn’t look even more adorably flustered, she saw the tips of his ears redden.

“My full name’s actually Niklaus,” he revealed reluctantly. “My brother’s is Kol.” 

“Oh,” she replied lamely, at a loss for what else to say.

“I know the whole thing’s still no excuse for how I reacted, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”

Sensing that he didn’t often make these kinds of sincere remarks, Caroline decided to take it at face value and accept it. If she were being honest, his reaction at finding out the woman he’d picked up at the bar was actually an escort paid for by his own brother would pale in comparison to what she might’ve done if she were in his place.

“I get it,” she said with a tight smile. “Most people don’t approve of what I do for a living. It’s fine.” A slightly guilty and pained look came over his face, and she quickly tried to switch topics. She didn’t need or want any sort of sympathy from him. “If anything, I should probably feel sorry for you. Your brother sounds like a tool.”

Klaus cracked a smile at that, nodding in agreement. “That he is. Even more so than usual when he thinks he’s being especially clever or in his own twisted way, generous.” Caroline looked up at him, an idea forming in her head that she wasn’t quite yet sure whether to label as repulsive or amusing.

“Are you implying I was some kind of  _gift_?” She held his gaze, searching for the truth and finding it when he opened his mouth to respond and couldn’t. “Oh my god, I was!” And maybe it was a horrible indication of the decay of her morals and overall decency, but she couldn’t help but find this tidbit as anything other than absolutely hilarious. On top of that, Klaus looked even further embarrassed, making it that much sweeter.

Needling him to tell her what the occasion was proved difficult, but in the end she got him to spill, revealing that the night they’d spent together had in fact been his  _birthday_. Oh god, this was too rich, she could cry of laughter.

“Maybe if you’d told me, I would’ve been a little nicer,” she teased. He let out an amused huff.

“I don’t think I could survive your best behavior.” He glanced sideways at her, catching her stare, and the air between them seemed to suddenly crackle with the electric pulse of awareness between them. It had been exactly the same way last time, and she didn’t believe in coincidences.

“Sweetheart, I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t another reason I asked you here,” he began slowly, gauging her reaction carefully. “I wanted to know if…”

Realizing what he was about to ask, she jumped in before he could finish.

“There are lots of other girls at the agency,” she blurted out without thought, suddenly nervous at the prospect of seeing Klaus again in that capacity. This only seemed to further his resolve as he moved closer to her side of the booth.     

“I want  _you_ ,” he said firmly. “Only you.”

Although the words sent an unfamiliar thrill down her spine, she tried to play it off casually, not quite sure where he was going with this.

“I guess that can be arranged,” she replied eventually, attempting to sound all businesslike as she worked her anxiousness through fiddling with her napkin. “I have a few regulars who—“ She broke off mid-sentence when she felt his fingers curl around her elbow.

“ _Exclusively_.”

Caroline forced herself to hold his gaze when all she wanted to do was look away. It wouldn’t do well to let him know he had struck such a chord with his offer, the possibilities of that kind of arrangement with him both terrifying and exhilarating. Very slowly, so as to give herself time to think, she picked up her glass of water and took a bracing sip. She’d had a few offers like that bandied her way before, but they’d never gone through. Men liked to play the possessive protector, but once they saw the bottom line of what that fantasy would cost them in real life, they became much more content with their regularly scheduled girlfriend experience. 

And as much as she was beginning to like Klaus, he would no doubt be the same. 

“Fun as that sounds, the answer’s no.” The disappointed frown on his face made him look so much younger, and she amused herself with the thought that it probably  _was_  back when he was a child that he’d last been denied anything. She could picture him, a greedy little boy begging for more sweets than he was allowed.

Somehow the image didn’t do anything to paint him as a spoiled brat, but as something else that struck a particularly melancholy chord within her. Caroline had seen all the types of men who called on her over the course of her job, and at this point she could separate them into two distinct categories: bored and lonely. When she looked at Klaus, thought of those same kicked-puppy eyes in a younger face, she knew that for all his bravado, he was the latter.  

“You won’t even consider it?”

Shrugging off the depressing turn her mind had taken, she tilted her head, falling back into the familiar role of wicked coyness as she contemplated bothering to explain it at all. 

In the end she chose to indulge that sliver of foolish hope and ignore her better judgement.

“I’ve had others interested in that kind of thing,” she began casually, tracing the rim of her glass with lazy sensuous strokes, “but none of them could accept my terms. You think you’re any different?”

His grin was so full of that cocky confidence, his straightforward “I  _know_  I am,” making her nerves tense with delicious anticipation.

She let out a laugh, half disbelief and half delight, charmed by his sheer arrogance despite herself. 

“No, you’re not,” she teased lightly, even though deep down it hurt to think he’d be just like all the others. “Not when you hear my demands for that kind of arrangement.” His gaze became sharper, more focused on her in a way that she could so easily become addicted to.

“Try me.” 

Caroline let out a long-suffering sigh, thinking that she might as well toss out the biggest deal-breaker that had given even her more persistent clients a reason to stop asking her.

“If you really want this,” she began seriously, “that exclusivity goes both ways. For reasons of—“ She didn’t even finish her sentence before he gave a decisive nod.

“Done.”

Blinking in surprise at his speedy reply, she could only look up at him with incredulity for a few moments, struggling not to stammer in utter shock when she did manage to speak.

“Really? You’re fine with that?”

Klaus merely looked amused at her dubious expression.

“Is that so hard to believe? I enjoy you, Caroline. If that’s what you require, I’ll happily comply.” He took the blush staining her cheeks as a good sign and started to slowly caress her in slow circular strokes with his thumb where his hand still cupped her elbow. “And besides, I won’t have any interest in other pursuits during our time together,” he added confidently. “Next?” he prompted with a wolfish grin.

“You couldn’t possibly afford me,” she said simply, trying and failing to hold back a laugh at the insulted look on his face.

“Sweetheart,” he growled playfully over her continued attempts to stifle her laughter, “underestimating my financial capabilities is only second to questioning my other  _considerable_  personal assets. And in both cases, I’ll give you whatever you desire.”

Her giggles faded at that loaded statement, and when she saw how serious he was, how obviously unbothered he was at the prospect of shelling out a considerable fortune on her, she felt the beginnings of real curiosity unfurl in her mind.

“If that’s true, give me your best offer,” she challenged. The devilry in his eyes should have warned her that he meant business and aimed to pass her little test, but she was already busy draining her wineglass, thinking up clever responses to whatever number he might come up with.

She finished her drink just in time to see him scribble a figure on a cocktail napkin and flip it over before sliding it over. Rolling her eyes at such dramatics, she pulled it up, ready to employ her glib ‘ _A week?_ ’ when she glanced down at the amount. Her entire body went rigid and she stared at his offer for an indeterminate amount of time, amazed at how a few more zeroes had the power to render the cutting little remarks she’d prepared completely null and void.

“Klaus…” she finally began, unsure of what to say.

“I meant what I said, love. Anything you want.” She gave him an assessing glance that had him straightening up in his seat before she broke out into a grin.

“Those are some very pretty last words, hotshot. I could beggar you easily.”

Klaus leaned forward, suddenly aware of the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Is that a yes?”

She laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Not quite.” It wasn’t exactly the answer he wanted, but it was definitely better than her outright no from before. “I happen to like my job,” she said lightly, seemingly apropos of nothing in particular. “I decide my own hours and it keeps me busy and well paid.” 

She tried her best to keep the weight of expectation out of her voice, but she wasn’t sure she’d totally succeeded when he seemed to take her next question very seriously. Because when she thought over all the terms and demands, this was the true crux of her decision. 

“If I agree to this arrangement, how exactly will I be spending my days, hmm?”

Clearly, despite her efforts, he saw something in her expression that made him consider his words very carefully, because there were no offhanded suggestions like  _shop_ ,  _go to a spa_ , or her personal favorite:  _Whatever it is women like to do, I guess_. 

All actual answers she’d heard before. From clients that had obviously not become what Klaus was one answer away from being if he managed to impress her.

“I expect you’ll spend them however you want,” he began slowly, accurately guessing that she’d be dissecting every word of his reply. “I want you, yes, but aside from that, I’ve no wish to dictate your schedule. Your time will of course be your own.”

Caroline had studiously fixed her gaze down at the table while he spoke, and even though he took the fact that she wasn’t tossing things in his face as a sign he hadn’t said the wrong thing, her neutral expression made him think he hadn’t quite said the exact right thing, either. 

Wondering if she was expecting some specific ideas, he rushed to continue.

“You could devote your time to any and all hobbies you enjoy, or pet projects you want to pursue,” he added quickly. “You could finish that masters in journalism you mentioned before, if you wan—“ 

He broke off when he noticed that her hand had immediately stilled on the handle of the butter knife she’d been absently stroking throughout his list of options, and no matter how practiced she was in controlling her emotions, he recognized it as the indication of keen interest it was.

“I know universities are starting soon,” he continued along in that vein, trying to widen the opening she’d revealed to him, “but if you like, I could pull some strings to make it happen.” Finally, she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes, looking at him with equal parts hope and dread.

“That’s a big commitment,” she said at last, sounding very much like a reluctant devil’s advocate. “If I did that, I wouldn’t always be…” 

She trailed off hesitantly, and Klaus was surprised to see a dark flush start to creep up her neck as she struggled to finish. 

“Available,” she finally managed to get out.

A wave of understanding washed through him, and he wondered if this had happened before. If she’d been forced to choose between her studies and work; Been convinced that one was at the cost of the other. Considering where they were, he didn’t need three guesses to know which one she’d picked. 

The struggle of survival had its price. A fact he knew better than anyone. Which was why along with that rush of understanding, a new, growing desire to show her a way out and upwards seized something deep in within his chest.

In fact, he was so preoccupied with all the ways in which he planned to spoil her utterly rotten that it took him a few moments to realize she’d started speaking again. This time in a vaguely dismissive, rushed sort of way that spoke volumes towards the genuine interest he could tell she felt vulnerable in exposing.

“…I wouldn’t even know where to start. It’s been years, and I’ve probably romanticized the whole idea, anyways. And if we’re seriously going to do this, it’s only fair that I—“

“ _Caroline_ ,” he interjected firmly, covering her hand with his own to stop her rambling and possibly cut off any phrase that even remotely resembled ‘getting your money’s worth’ from leaving her lips. Seeing that she looked taken aback at his tone, he attempted to continue on more gently. “Sweetheart, I’m interested in your discretion, loyalty, and attention when we are together. Everything else, we can work around. You have my word.”

She looked as if she couldn’t quite believe what he was telling her, and he thought about how much he would relish teaching her to want more, to  _demand_  it.

He moved closer to her on the bench until they were touching from the waist down, and for all the cool detachment she’d cultivated over the years, she still felt the beginning of a pulsing ache between her legs at the memory of the last time they were this close.

Caroline contemplated the choice before her. Klaus’ offer seemed too good to be true, the level of his interest surprising in the lengths he had gone to in order to secure her favor.

And it was that thought, that instinctive wariness towards something potentially great in favor of something almost certainly safe that made up her mind for her.

“Alright,” she finally decided. “My answer’s yes.”

Although it was what he had been building towards and hoping for this entire time, Klaus still felt disbelief at her agreement, the prospect of having her all to himself dulling any higher thought he might have possessed.

The moment of silence lingered a little longer, heavy with the weight of their newly-struck arrangement. For his part it was a considerable commitment, and for her nothing less than a life-changing decision. Judging from the smile on his face that she was sure matched her own, she had the feeling it was no doubt a good one.

“Shall we shake on it?” he ventured cheekily, holding out his hand for her to take. She gave it a pointed look before reaching her own out, except instead of gripping his palm, she entwined their fingers and brought the back of his hand to her mouth where she pressed a light but lingering kiss.

“Is that really the best you can come up with?” She let out a few chiding  _tsks_. “I guess I’ll have to make up for your lack of creativity.” Without breaking eye contact, she dragged the tip of her tongue across his knuckles, tracing their outline with careful, deliberate licks. Caroline could tell by just the way his eyes darkened that he was as aroused as she was at the gesture.  

Eyes that were currently raking over her with such intensity that she could practically feel their path as if he had reached out to actually touch her. Down her cheek. Across her lips. All along her collarbones and lower still. It was enough to make the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end with awareness.

“You  _are_  the expert, love.”

And with that concession to follow her lead, Caroline felt the heat she'd been trying to suppress for the past hour unleash itself throughout her entire body. She leaned forward to pull him into a rough kiss, crawling across his lap with no thought to a slow seduction or any attempt at finesse— only the overwhelming urgency to feel his body against hers again as soon as humanly possible.

Klaus got with the program quick enough, the flex of his fingers digging into her hips making her moan into his mouth.

She started a rocking motion against him and she could hear the harsh inhalation when she ground down harder intermittently, keeping him quite literally on the edge of his seat. The tabletop was a cacophony of clattering dishes as it knocked against her lower back repeatedly, but she hardly even noticed, so focused was she on all the little sounds he was making; the grunts and pants of breath when she slid against him just the right way or found a spot on his neck with her lips that was particularly sensitive.

Caroline couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever been this turned on. Certainly never with a client, and definitely not with the handful of personal relationships she’d managed the past few years. No, none of them came even close to evoking the same kind of furious desire she was feeling now in Klaus’ arms.

His hands ran up her sides in a greedy, proprietary way that normally would have made her roll her eyes with anyone else, but all she could bring herself to do now was arch back and make it easier for him to pull clumsily at the buttons on her blouse.

When he pulled the garment away, there was a brief moment where the air felt cold against her bared skin. Just as quickly as it came, though, Klaus’ mouth soon followed and immediately chased away the chill with his hot kisses and warm breath. 

Which is not to say she didn’t end up shivering anyways.

He pulled at the lacy bra she’d worn underneath only enough to expose her left breast, making her cry out with pleasure when he licked the sensitive nipple with the flat of his tongue. His muffled murmurs of praise and endearments at her reaction only served to make her even wetter, and before he could repeat his ministrations to her other side, she pushed his shoulders back into the booth’s back wall none too gently.

She took in the wet shine of his mouth through a lust-filled haze and impulsively reached up to trace it with her fingers. When she pressed a little harder against the seam of his lips he opened them obligingly, letting her slip two in knuckle deep. 

Caroline didn’t even try to suppress the shudder that wracked through her. She liked her job, make no mistake, but so much of what she did was a carefully crafted performance— an elaborate act to satisfy someone else’s needs. The fact that with Klaus she was somehow able to allow herself to chase after that elusive, genuine release with an abandon that surprised even herself meant more than she was willing to admit.  

Pulling away her hand, she leaned in for a languorous kiss that was less tongue and lips and more about biting teeth and an excuse to try and devour him whole. 

“ _Very good_ ,” she said with an unsteady chuckle as she backed away, only half teasing when in truth it pleased her to see that he looked just as wrecked as she felt. Wondering how much more it would take for him to lose the rest of his control, she took the hand still damp from his mouth and reached under her skirt. Slowly, so he could see every deliberate motion.

At first Klaus couldn’t decide where to look, his eyes flickering between her face and where her hand disappeared beneath her clothes. He finally settled on her face when she let out a gasp, the slick length of her fingers startlingly cool in comparison to the heat of her flesh. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he let out hoarsely under his breath when she jerked instinctively and the back of her wrist pressed into his increasingly hard cock. The knowledge that those fingers buried inside of her were in his mouth not moments before was enough to drive him insane. It was a degree of separation too much, and he felt so close to ripping her hand away and slamming her back onto the table and tasting her for himself. 

“I’ve thought about this for weeks,” she whispered raggedly, pumping her fingers in a steady rhythm. “What I would do if I ever got my hands on you again.” He looked like he was about to apologize once again, eager to give her what she wanted, but she pressed her other hand to his mouth to silence him. “I was so angry with you,” she continued, her breathing starting to come in fitful stops and starts as she sped up her movements. “About the things you said.” A desperate groan slipped from her lips as her fingers brushed over the most sensitive part of her. “About the fact that I had told you my real name.”  

Another involuntary jerk of her hips and his eyes practically glowed with the unspoken promise of retribution.  

“But most of all,” she rasped against his lips, “I was angry that the best fuck I’ve had in years was with the most infuriating prick I’ve ever met.”  

This time, Klaus didn’t stop himself from gripping her wrist and pulling it away. He would let her come soon enough, but when she did, he wanted to be buried deep inside her when it happened.

She growled in protest at the interruption, but before she could say anything, there was a deafening crash of porcelain and glass as Klaus swept the entire table clear. Caroline had about three seconds to revel in her delighted shock before he was lifting her and laying her back onto the now empty surface.

As he fumbled with the zipper of his pants, she reached haphazardly for her purse, digging around blindly for a condom. It was a good thing she happened to find it quickly, because when he pulled her legs up against his chest, her mind lost all semblance of reason. Replaced by a scorching need that burned through every thought other than for him to get inside her  _now_.

A sentiment he obviously agreed with, if the way he grabbed the packet frantically from her hands and ripped the foil in the span of half a breath was any indication. Caroline was barely able to push her thong past her knees when he finally thrust into her.

They both froze, suspended in the moment of sheer relief and pure pleasure at the feel of one another. Klaus looked down at her then, taking in her half naked body spread out across the table like a delectable feast meant only for him. He caught her hungry gaze and his grip tightened automatically around her thighs. 

After that, there was no going slow.

She was still breathing hard when she was back straddling his lap, replete with satisfaction and deliciously sore from how she’d urged him faster, begged for harder. A low throbbing started up in the pit of her belly again when he licked the shell of her ear and nipped at the lobe teasingly.

Tightening her grip in his hair, she pulled his head back to meet him eye to eye.

“So what do you want me to call you now?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. “ _Mr. Mikaelson?_ ” she suggested, a little too quickly to pass it off as a random thought.

Going along with her little game, he tutted at the suggestion. “Only when you’ve been especially bad and are in need of a lesson.” That made her smile even wider for some reason, and she suddenly yanked him closer with a handful of his shirt.

“Does property damage and breaking at least a dozen health codes count?”

 _Yes_ , he thought with a grin of his own.  _Yes, it did._

And if the next day Klaus was served a veritable laundry list of damages an irate Marcel gave him absolute hell over the phone for racking up, that included, but was not limited to: two broken tables, ripped upholstery in at least three booths, a full service tea set and numerous custom made dishware, when he looked down at the dozing blonde next to him, he happily paid his friend every cent.

It’d been worth it.


End file.
